


Beyond the Arena

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Spartacus (TV) Fusion, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Slavery, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rhyno is a gladiator of the House of Batiatus. One day he gets a reward he never asked for, a young redheaded man.





	Beyond the Arena

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is based on the TV series "Spartacus". You may even call it a crossover/fusion, set between the prequel and season 1. However, I hope you can also enjoy this without any knowledge of the show.
> 
> (pulvinus = "VIP box")

Rhyno squinted in the bright sun. This summer had already been too long and too hot. He'd had enough of the endless blood, sweat and sand on his body. The crowd was roaring. His Dominus and Domina celebrated up in the pulvinus. Taking a deep breath, Rhyno dropped his sword next to his dead opponent. He had won another battle and proven that he was one of the best fighters the arena of Capua had ever seen. As a 30-year-old gladiator in his prime, he was the pride of the House of Batiatus. Of course, he wasn't happy with his life as a slave, but he had adjusted to it as well as possible. For now, he would play along until he had a chance to escape this hell.

When he returned to his cell later that day, a surprise awaited him. A young man, half-naked and with a collar around his neck, was kneeling on the floor. His skin was as pale as alabaster, and his hair was as red as the blood Rhyno had already spilled too much of. A rare beauty.

Rhyno stepped in front of him. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

The stranger looked at the floor, intimidated, wringing his hands in his lap. "I'm... I'm Heath. The Dominus said that you deserve a reward for all your hard work. Since you're not interested in women, he sent me instead."

Rhyno cocked his head to the side. "Where do you come from?"

"I'm from far in the north."

"So you're a Celtic warrior?"

"I'm... not really a warrior. I was the son of the village chief. I never had to hold a sword. I guess I was kinda... spoiled." His lips smiled, but his eyes looked regretful.

Rhyno went to his bed and sat down. "Don't worry. I'm not like the Romans. I won't hurt an innocent slave. You can leave."

For the first time the other man stared directly at him, his eyes widened. "I'm afraid I can't. They'll punish me if I don't please you."

"I see. Then stay the night. I won't touch you, but tomorrow you can tell them you did what you were asked to do." Rhyno lay down on his bed. "Okay, kid?"

"I'm not a kid!" Heath's brows furrowed, but his expression quickly changed again. "I'm sorry! I... I may not look it, but I'm already 24 years old."

"So?" Rhyno turned around. "Let me sleep now."

Heath nodded, although the gladiator couldn't see him. Then he tried to get into the least uncomfortable position for sleeping on the hard floor. His worst fear hadn't come true, but he wondered what the next day would bring.

 

One week later Rhyno couldn't believe his eyes when he found the slave in his cell again. "What are you doing here?" Heath flinched at his words. So he cleared his throat. "I mean, I thought you were just a _guest_ last time?"

"No, Dominus bought me." There was that fake smile again. "It seems you won't get rid of me so soon."

"Oh." Rhyno sat down on his bed. "So you will be here every week from now on?"

"I... I told them that you were very happy about my visit, just like you said I should... I'm sorry, I just-"

"Don't worry." Rhyno waved his hand. "It's okay. If it helps you... You're safe here, and maybe... it's nice to have someone to talk to." He avoided the other man's gaze.

Heath smiled, and this time it was genuine. "Thank you! You're the first nice person I've met since my village was raided and I was taken captive."

"That's no surprise since all Romans are bastards, and most of the gladiators are barbarians too."

"Where do you come from?"

"I'm a German."

"I see." Heath didn't know much about Germans, except that they were allegedly fierce warriors and didn't trust people in general.

Before he could ponder over it more, Rhyno continued their conversation. "What do you do when you aren't here?"

"I help around the house, clean up, accompany Domina to the marketplace, nothing too bad."

Rhyno nodded. He started to like the other man, and from now on he always looked forward to seeing him. They talked about their past lives, about their dreams, about a lot of things. They even became best friends, although the other gladiators made fun of _the house slave without a brand._ "Why don't you keep company with real men instead?" they asked, and Rhyno laughed. He knew that they were just joking around, like they usually did. He had already earned their respect, and he wouldn't lose it because of his choice of friends.

Heath still missed his freedom, but he was glad that his life as a slave wasn't as terrible as it could have been. Their Dominus wasn't sadistic. Most of the time he was pretty fair. However, Heath also knew that if someone he wanted to impress was interested in Rhyno, then Rhyno would have to do whatever they asked for. This thought plagued Heath, and he realized that he felt more for the gladiator than just friendship and gratitude. He didn't want anyone else to touch Rhyno.

The next time he visited his friend, he waited on Rhyno's bed instead of the floor. Rhyno didn't seem to mind and sat down next to him. However, when Heath moved closer and put his hand on Rhyno's thigh, the gladiator leaned back, confused. "Wait, please. You know you don't need to do this."

Heath looked at him with those big dark eyes. "But I want to. I... I can't stop thinking about you all the time." He bit his lip and felt his face heating up. "I want you to be my first."

"What?" Rhyno's eyebrows shot up. "Does that mean that you've never...? You've never even kissed-"

Heath shook his head. "I was very _protected_ in my village."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Heath's fingers trailed over the "B" shaped brand on Rhyno's arm. It tickled a bit. "Can I... please?" He leaned forward, and this time Rhyno didn't back away, and their lips met for the first time. Their kiss was tentative and short but sweet. They smiled at each other, and Heath's heart was beating a thousand miles a minute.

Rhyno looked at his hands. "Have you heard of Gannicus?" he asked. "He was the first one to win his freedom in Capua. I plan to be the second one. I... I want to take you with me if that's possible." He looked up again, and Heath had the brightest smile on his face.

"That would be great!"

"Yeah, we just have to endure until then."

"As long as you are by my side, I can endure anything. I'm sure we can do it."

Rhyno's gaze went down again. "What do you want to do when we have our freedom back?"

"I don't know. My village was burned down. My family was killed. I have nowhere to go."

"Same as me." Rhyno made a short pause. "Why don't we just stay together then?" As soon as he looked up again, Heath grabbed his face and kissed him as an answer. This time it was a long and deep kiss. When he leaned back, Rhyno's lips were red and swollen.

It made Heath smile. "We should move far away. How about we become shepherds?"

Rhyno chuckled. "Sounds good to me." He imagined walking in green plains, arm in arm with Heath, driving a big flock of sheep before them. Maybe they would even take care of some orphans. There were too many unfortunate children who had lost their parents and no safe place to stay.

"Then let's do that." Heath wrapped his arms around the other man. He knew that Gannicus had been an exceptional gladiator. Maybe there would never be someone like him again. But he believed in Rhyno. Soon they would be free.

 


End file.
